


Ghostly Obsession

by KyeAbove



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Single Parent Wesley Weston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Wes never thought of really studying ghosts, only taking photographs of them. But this…this was far outside his understanding.Set in the same universe asAnd They Were No Longer Breathing
Kudos: 17





	Ghostly Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something slightly more serious with Wes. Since he’ll be comic relief for a bit in _And They Were No Longer Breathing_ , a short prequel one-shot that expanded on his place in the AU seemed nice. This is set before Wes’s death in this AU.

The babysitter canceled on him. On the very night his ghost sensors picked up ghostly activity in town. So, Wes hadn't been unable leave to check it out without his daughter Wendy, who he wasn't used to having around during these more ghostly encounters. Wes wouldn’t call himself a negligent parent, but he had to admit wandering off after the suspected ghost in a supposedly haunted house, and leaving his three month old daughter alone in her carrier was not one of his brightest ideas. The moment he realized he’d left her alone he’d raced back, all thoughts of the ghost erased from his mind. 

To his relief, Wendy was lightly laughing when he returned. Ghosts immediately returned to his mind though, replacing his relief. As there was now a floating, glowly little girl dangling a teddy bear in front of Wendy. Wendy made grabbing motions, unafraid of the small ghost, but Wes took cautious steps towards the two. 

“Her name is Wendy.” Wes told the ghost calmly, hoping the ghost’s appearance matched her age. She seemed barely past the toddler stage. The ghost flinched, and looked at him with menacing eyes, studying him. 

Wes couldn’t help but find her adorable. 

“She is very cute.” The ghost eventually muttered, seeming to find Wes not a threat, and continued to offer up the bear to Wendy. Wendy eventually managed to pull it down into her arms, and she smiled. Wes smiled too, glad his daughter was at less a threat than she could have been. Pushing his luck, he offered the little ghost one of his chocolate bars he kept on hand for his little adventures. 

After some consideration, the ghost took it and unwrapped it, and took a bite, keeping her eyes on Wes. If this were an older ghost, Wes’s camera would have been in his hands instead of remaining in his bag, but it felt like an invasion of privacy to bring physical proof of a child ghost into the world. 

Wes didn’t know enough about actual ghosts, more than just the various folklore in the world, to say whether this was someone’s tragically lost daughter, or a little girl born as is, but it was still a child. 

“Are you lost?” Wes asked the girl, and she looked around and then nodded. “Where in the house did you come from?” The little girl pointed at a nearby closet. Walking slowly so not to accidentally spook her, Wes went to the closet and opened it and was bathed in green light. 

A swirling green portal greeted him, and it sent a shiver down Wes’s spine. Wendy whimpered in her carrier, finding it to be new and dangerous and scary. Wes felt the same, but stayed quiet and looked at the little ghost girl. “Through here?”

“Yes. Mommy and Daddy told me to stay, but I didn’t.” 

“You should go right back to them now. They could be very worried right now, wondering if you’re okay, miss...” Wes trailed off, wondering if he had any right to ask the girl’s name. 

“Box Lunch. I am Box Lunch. Daughter of the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost!” She perked up her tone, and seemed quite proud of her heritage. Wes made sounds of approval, and she beamed. So turned back to Wendy. “Maybe I have my Teddy back?” 

Wes walked back over to act as a go between of the two girls, as Wendy still wasn’t at an age to be reasoned with. He tickled her nose, and pulled the bear away from her and kissed her cheek, and gave the bear back to Box Lunch. 

She hugged the toy and smiled at Wes, and then floated into the closet and back through the natural portal. Wes may have not gotten pictures like he’d hoped, but he certainly had an interesting story to tell his grandfather. 

Wes picked Wendy up out of her carrier, and held her in one arm. He then pulled out his phone, and took a selfie of him and Wendy. “Happy first peaceful encounter with a ghost, baby girl!”


End file.
